Pourquoi estce que c'est comme ça!
by nahi
Summary: Un chapitre du journal secret de KAgome


Mot de Nahi : Un one shot….vous savez c'est ce qui me fait le plus de bien quand je ne feel pas….et la….et bien ! au juste pourquoi je vous dis ça moi ?

Disclamer : Inuyasha et compagnie appartienne a la grande Rumiko takahashie

**Pourquoi est-ce que c'est comme ça !**

Un livre dans une main , un crayon dans l'autre elle donnait forme à sa peine. Laissant courir la mine de plomb le long des lignes vierges priant que ceci la soulage et souhaitant que jamais personne ne les lisent … Ces lignes, sont celle qui suivent, mais prenez garde car la douleur révélé sans aucune pudeur peu blessé même ceux qui ne sont point mêlé à sa source. Bref en vous autorisant vous même à lire ses lignes de son intimité vous vous exposé vous même à subir sa souffrance.

J'aurais voulu hurler pour qu'il m'entende…. ….mais je ne l'est pas fait… je n'est même pas été capable de lui murmurer se que je veux tant qu'il sache. Les mots ne veulent pas franchir mes lèvres. Ma gorge se serre à chaque fois. J'ai l'impression de manquer d'air tellement elle se serre et elle me brûle tellement. Dans ma tête tout raisonne…. …. Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il entend mes pensés tellement je hurle fort ces mots dans ma tête ! Mon esprit est emplie de cette peine lasse…ma tête me faits tellement mal et mon cœur se serre tant. Je ne lui dis jamais rien et pourtant je sais qu'il m'écouterait, sans rire, sans gronder, mais j'ai peur! ….et je ne veux pas lui rajouter du poids sur les épaules. Déjà que je vois de la peine dans ses yeux ambrés….parfois il sourit, mais moi je le vois qu'il est triste, qu'il souffre. Alors lui avouez que moi aussi j'ai mal, que je ne veux rien d'autre que pleuré à en mourir, que je souhaite à chaque soir ne pas voir le soleil se lever encore une fois de plus pour me n'arquer; en me montrant que j'ai encore un jour de plus a souffrir ainsi ! OH que je voudrais lui dire….. je voudrais être capable de me débarrasser de ce secret et de la douleur qu'il me pèse de le garder simplement pour moi ! J'en perd même l'appétit…j'ai tellement maigri, j'ai toujours un goût fade dans la bouche peut importe se que je mange…...et plus le temps avance plus il se rend compte que je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme, il s'en rend compte et moi je prends peur. Je m'enferme un peux plus à chaque jour dans mon silence…et plus je me tais plus j'ai mal, plus les jours devienne sombre et gris à mes yeux. À chaque fois qu'il essaie de me soutirer la moindre information je me tais, je me barricade dans un silence de marbre…mais dans ma tête tout va si vite et mon cœur lui cris haut et fort se qui ne va pas…cependant, aucune vibration ne se fait, aucun bruit ne naît, aucun son ne retentis, rien ne sort de ma bouche, les mots meurt même avant d'avoir exister, tuer par la peur qui couve mon esprit. Aujourd'hui encore Inuyasha est venue me voir avec son sourire hypocrite qui referme sa propre douleur. Comment puis-je lui dire se qu'y ne va pas pour moi …quand je souffre pour lui juste en le voyant…comme puis-je le laisser m'écouter pleurer quand je sais qu'il souffre peut-être plus que moi. Aujourd'hui encore il me gronde de ne pas lui faire confiance…mais lui me fait-il plus confiance, me dit-il se qui ne v'as pas ….. …. Cette fois les mots parte à la volé, ils brisent mon silence, mais se ne sont pas les bon mots que mon esprit à laisser sortir. Ceux-ci sont des mots de colère et non de douleur, je lui reproche se que lui même me dis … je lui dis que lui aussi il souffre et qu'il ne veut rien me dire à se sujet…! Il s'emporte et me hurle que toute sa peine sa douleur son inquiétude et son angoisse …tout ses sentiment blessant qui l'habite ne sont rien d'autre que les semence que MA peine et MA douleur on fait germer et grandir. J'ai si mal, j'ai l'impression de suffoquer vivante….en plus d'être une incapable….et de n'être pas capable de réglé mes problèmes par mois même…. Je blesse les autres, je semme ma propre douleur dans le cœur des autres, finalement je ne suis qu'une égoïste quand on y pense, je ne pense qu'il n'y a que moi qui souffre de mon secret…..mais en fait je blesse des gens avec mon enfantillage de tout vouloir garder pour moi comme une enfant gâter. Je sens les larmes monter …je ne veux pas qu'il voit mes larmes…non je ne peux pas pleurer devant Inuyasha. Je tourne les talons et retourne chez moi. Encore une fois je fais l'égoïste le laissant seul dans son inquiétude pour moi sans rien pour le rassurer. Quand on y pense je ne suis qu'une bonne a rien. Je saute dans le puits et cours me cacher dans ma chambre, ma tête me fait mal, atrocement mal. Je dis a ma mère que je ne feel pas que je crois que je suis malade. Je vais me coucher, Sota viens me porte un bol de soupe. Je lui dis de le laisser sur mon bureau. Je ne le mangerais sûrement pas….je ne mérite pas de manger. Il s'en va, il ferme la porte. Je sert les couvertures, je sens les larmes monter et je les sens couler le long de mes joues, je les laissent aller à leur guises sans faire de bruit. J'ai honte de pleurer, sa me fait mal de savoir que je pleure, j'ai l'impression que ma poitrine va se fendre en deux ET Je ne veux surtout pas qu'on m'entende j'ai vraiment trop honte…. Je souffre et je fais du mal au gens que j'aime car j'ai trop honte pour leur en parler….. Pourquoi le fait que j'aime se hanyo me fait si mal pourquoi ne suis-je pas capable de le lui dire. J'ai peur qu'il me dise non c'est aussi bête que ça…. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est comme ça. J'aimerais tellement qu'il le sache j'aimerais tellement être dans ses bras et pleurer bruyamment, tout sortir se que je refoule. Je serre mes lèvres pour refouler un sanglot j'ai si mal je veux tellement mourir. Pourquoi à t-il fallu que je tombe amoureuse d'un hanyo donc son cœur est déjà prit et qui ne vit pas dans le même monde que moi ! La fatigue me gagne et je m'endors bercé par mes douce chimère ! Demain j'essayerais de lui aujourd'hui, comme hier, comme avant hier …comme tout les jours depuis que j'ai réaliser que la joie que je vivais était dû a sa présence et que la douleur qui me rongeait était du au fais que je voulais plus d'attention de sa par , que je voulais plus d'affection ….mais que lui ne le savait pas et que je savais qu'il ne pouvais le découvrir a moins que …prenant le risque d'essuyer un refus je ne lui dise mes pensé….. Inuyasha… je t'aime ! Ce sont ses mots qui sont l'essence même de ma douleur……Pourquoi est-ce que je suis si stupide…..

Elle referma le livre. Un larme coulait le long de son visage pali par sa santé émoussé. Une ombre s'arrêta sur elle lui cachant le soleil. Oui le soleil ! Elle était dehors adossé contre le Goshinboku laissant divaguer son esprit. Elle releva doucement les yeux pour regarder se qui la cachait des chauds rayons de l'astre solaire. C'était lui, dans toute sa splendeur. Sa chevelure argent reflétait les rayons du soleil d'été. Ses yeux ambres étincelaient dans l'ombre de son visage.

Kagome…gomene-nasai …pour hier je n'aurais pas du m'emporter ! Le demi youkai c'était accroupies pour être à la même hauteur que son interlocutrice.

Mmmm….! Murmura la jeune fille en détournant le regard de celui du hanyo se qui lui rappela sa frustration,

Écoute Kagome dit moi se qui ne va pas bon sang… Écoute ….a te refermer comme ça sur toi même. …tu es en train de te rendre malade ….Tu inquiète tout le monde ….tu as vue comme tu es rendue maigre ! Grogna le hanyo en l'attrapant par les poignet. Il pouvait sentir nettement chaque os sous ses doigts. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux surprisse par sa poigne. Elle sentait les larmes monté.

JE….je….je ne…Je ne suis pas capable de le dire ! murmura t-elle en laissant les larmes couler, elle ne pouvait plus refouler, pas d'avantage.

Ce…..n'est pas grave…..aller pleure Kagome ..sa va te faire du bien …je….je vais rester ici …….et tu sais …..je ne te forcerais plus a le dire je veux seulement que tu sache que je suis la pour toi …et que je m'inquiète et que quand tu voudra parler et bien je serais là. Inuyasha la serra contre lui passant sa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux ébène.

Aujourd'hui encore elle n'avait pas réussit à lui dire….en serrais telle capable un jour ? …..Elle ne le savait pas …..pour l'instant elle ne faisait que pleurer et profiter du secours qu'elle avait…..peut-être un jour elle pourrait lui faire lire ses lignes qu'elle venait d'écrire…cela serais moins dure que de lui dire…oui peut-être après tout il y avait de l'espoir puise qu'il s'en fessait pour elle .

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mot de Nahi 2 : Bon je sais que ce nE'st pas merveilleux comme chapitre mais bon voilà … si vou n'aimer pas ne vous géner pas de le dire


End file.
